Blood Stained Love Story
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Bella gets changed by Edward. How will their new life together turn out? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The title 'Blood Stained Love Story' is the title of the band Saliva's new album. That is property of Saliva, not me.**

**Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire by her love, Edward Cullen. How does she come out to her parents to tell them she's no longer human? How does Edward react to their new immortal and abnormal lives? What will Bella do in the end? SO MANY QUESTIONS, PEOPLE! **

**There is an original character named Bill. He's Charlie's bud from the station. No biggy.**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction (Chapter One):**

Edward had gotten his part of the bargain. Bella Swan had waited until she was out of high school, and after she had graduated. Edward had eventually warmed up to the idea, but was still fearful about it. He didn't want to risk killing her. However, this was what she and most of his family wanted. Could he really fight that? Edward felt like he was the only one who should do it, so he insisted that Carlisle refrain from the process. After all Carlisle had done to overcome the scent of blood, it might all become lost again if he did this now to Bella. Bella was too stubborn to give up; she would stop at nothing to be with him for the rest of their eternal existence. Edward still didn't understand why she would want to confine herself into eternal damnation, but it was all for him.

About six months after her nineteeth birthday, Bella had proceeded to buy herself a new apartment just near the outside of Forks, but still a distance away from La Push. She knew she'd be spending most of her time at the Cullen house, anyway. It was difficult for Charlie to let her go so quickly. Renee heard of Bella's new home, but she was still down in Jacksonville with Phil. Renee promised to visit Forks soon, once the season for Phil was on break.

It was difficult for Charlie to live by himself, especially since he didn't know how to cook. Bella didn't want him to live off ordered pizza for the rest of his life, and she was really feeling bad. But then, one of Charlie's partners and longtime friends from the station, Bill, asked him if he could stay with Charlie. Bill was going through divorce, and wasn't able to find an apartment. After that, Charlie was so happy that it was like Bella was never there. Sure, he called everyday, but it was still making Bella happy to hear that Charlie finally has a male friend he can really bond with.

The night was cold as the crescent moon shimmered over the grass. Bella lay still in Edward's arms, her stomach tingling with anticipation. She knew that there was a small hinge of doubt in him, but he told her he wanted it too. There was always some amount of tension, but it was too late. She had wanted this for so long, her dream was going to come true. The stars hung loose in the sky, making them appear all the more close. The extravagant white light from the moon made Edward's pale skin all the more beautiful. Dark blues skies presented the celestial beauty, along with thin clouds. They drifted over the limitless void of space. The sounds of the delicate wind was all Bella could hear, along with the deep sounds of Edward's breathing.

"Bella, are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I've waited long enough. This year has been complete hell."

"Are you _really_ sure? Bella...I don't want to risk your life just so you can be with me." Bella lifted herself up, gently closing the gap between his face and her hands. The feel of his smooth skin under her palms was comforting.

"Edward...I love you. I want to be with you forever. Isn't that enough?"

"..Yes. Enough for forever." He softly smiled at her. Bella returned the favor, lowering back down into his strong arms. She knew what was coming. She'd been waiting for it for a long time. After everything with Jacob, and with Edward's family, she knew that she needed to turn over a new leaf.

Edward let a small growl spill out from his chest, making Bella shudder. "Sorry," he said, feeling the shivers run down her spine. "...You do know that you're gonna be in alot of pain for a few days, right?" he said. Bella nodded, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I do.."

"Okay.." Edward began to feel his teeth growing longer in his mouth. He knew they were dripping with venom. Bella sighed nervously, clenching his fists tightly together. Edward laid his hand on her hands. "Bella Swan, forgive me..."

He leaned down, allowing his sharp fangs to pierce into her delicate skin. Bella cried out in pain, a wave of shock running through her body. Edward let the venom slowly soak into her bloodstream. Bella fell limp in his arms, her clenched fists relaxing, her eyes closing. Edward made sure that all the venom he could get was flowing into her. He loved her too much to let her down.

He slid his fangs out of the tiny holes he had left behind. An involuntary wave of panic and worry swam through his as he wiped his mouth clean. Edward then lifted her up, pressing her against his strong chest. "Bella?..." The words were icy. She didn't wake. He felt for her pulse, and there was one. But she still wouldn't wake. Her eyelids stayed gently closed. He leaned down to speak the words again. "Bella?..."

Her eyes fluttered open. Though there was pain seeping through her entire being, she tried to remain calm. She looked up at Edward with teary eyes. Behind the watery film, she still managed to see his angelic face without any obscurity. He lifted his hand, and she saw something shining in between his fingers. Her heart stopped.

"...Will you marry me?"


	2. First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing again.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

Bella had supposedly come down with a harsh case of the flu, at least that's what she explained to Charlie when he called her. Her neck had been in excruciating pain for three days, and she hadn't really gotten the energy to get out of bed. She never knew that her transformation would mean going through this drastic pain. But she didn't care.

She was finally one of them now. She was family.

Of course, she had accepted Edward's proposal right after he asked. The rest of the Cullen family was planning their wedding. It had to be held off until Bella was feeling better. Bella was sure that after this pain left from her body, she'd be in total bliss. But that mattered little now. She was going to be with Edward for the rest of her days.

..But what about Renee? And Charlie? What would they _think _if they found out about this supposed 'fictional', or 'crazy' transformation? How would they react to find that Bella had fallen in love with a vampire, and now is one herself? What could become of Bella and Edward's future together? Everything could all fall down if they found out. But Bella didn't want to keep it secret from them forever. She'd eventually _have _to visit Renee in Jacksonville, if not avoid her visit. What would happen to the Cullens? Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie could all get hurt! It would be her fault...

Bella tried not to think about it.

* * *

Bella paced nervously back and forth across the floors of her apartment. The sky outside was darkened with midnight essence, the moon springing out of the dark painted picture. The moon's glare on the window pane fell across part of the floor. Lights were no matter in her house tonight, she was going to leave soon anyway. Edward had told her that this would be her first night of hunting. When he had informed her of that, a roll of nausea hit her. She was very nervous about this. Knowing that his whole family would be joining just made her even more shaky. What if she disappointed them? Were they expecting anything in particular? What if she wasn't ready?

Thinking of that last thought she then realized that she was quite thirsty, and water simply wasn't enough to quench it. Something inside her, the demon lurking beyond her thirsted for more, thirsted for the one side effect that came with being a vampire. Blood. She wanted it.

Snapping her out of her trance was a knock on the door. Bella dashed towards it, twisting the knob with super speed. Edward's pale skin was radiant as it glowed under the moonlight. He was beautiful; beautiful as he had ever been. Her darkest days were the days that he was absent from her life, but knowing that he was there now was all she wanted. It was like an amazing dream that she would never want to wake up from, even if she doesn't sleep.

"You ready?" he asked, his lips barely moving. Bella nodded nervously, climbing out of the doorway into the darkness. She shut the door, locked it, and grabbed Edward's cold hand. She no longer shuddered from his chilly touch. A smile stretched across his face and he pecked Bella on the mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked, his velvet voice cutting through the night air. Bella exhaled smoothly.

"Yeah.." she said. Inside, she was going crazy. Her first hunt. Possibly getting ripped apart by a bear, only to get pieced back together by immortality.

Together they walked out into the moonlight, and to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Bella slipped into the seat, twisting her engagement ring around her finger repetitively as she fastened her seatbelt. Edward moved with buttery movements, a perfect example of the perfect person. The engine purred into the night, not disturbing Bella at all. As the car pulled away from Bella's apartment, Edward looked at her. "You look worried," he said. Bella knew that was a easy way of saying scared.

"Well yeah, this is my first hunt," she replied, looking out the window. Letting out a low chuckle, Edward slipped his hand into hers, settling it onto the leather surface of the armrests.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I'll be here with you the whole time," he said comfortingly. Bella smiled, looking into his gentle eyes.

Her hand tightened on Edward's as the speedometer increased to 100.

* * *

Edward got out of the car first when they had reached the hunting grounds, safely away from La Push. The midnight sky only seemed to be getting darker and more dense, creating a thick environment for the dusty stars. It seemed like the swirling galaxies of space were showing in the sky tonight. The moon never ceased to shine. Edward swiftly opened Bella's passenger door, helping her out into the night. The cool air instantly chilled Bella's skin. She breathed in the heavenly scent of the moonlit air as soon as she could. Edward shut the door, and directed Bella over toward the trees.

Standing there was Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. The whole family. Everyone was there. Bella was hit with a blow of nerves.

"Hello, dear Bella," said Esme, approaching Bella. Her glowing radiance sadly made her appear dead in the moonlight. Bella hugged her, and her eyes flickered to Jasper. She was still kind of intimidated by him ever since the birthday incident, but she knew they were alike now. Could she possibly be a threat or tempting now? Carlisle reached over and hugged her. Bella was always comfortable with Carlisle. "Good to see you here, Bella," he said.

Alice hopped over to Bella, and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Bella! Our whole family will be here to defend you if you need it. We're all your family now," she said. Bella smiled. That's just what she wanted. She wanted the Cullens to be part of her life forever. She got more than she bargained.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "You ready to go, everyone?" he asked. All of the Cullens nodded, and so did Bella. He smiled down at her, and lead her into the woodsy forest after the rest of his family.


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. However, I'd like to claim the plot.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

They all walked deeper into the dark forest, looking for any signs of animals. "We should be close by now," Edward said to Bella. Bella's heartbeat slowed down a bit. The forest was oddly frightening, even to a vampire. This was her _first hunt._ With any luck of hers, she'd fall into a sharp rock that popped out of nowhere and become a bloody mess. But then she remembered. She was immortal.

Edward instantly stopped, and he stood in a place where the moonlight shined between the cracks of forest trees. His skin glowed. "Bella, look," he said, pointing forward. Bella peeled her eyes off of him to look in the direction of his pointing. The rest of the Cullens had stopped too, and it looked as though they were frozen in their tracks. A few yards away was a pack of grizzly bears, roaming the grounds in the night. Bella's eyes widened. Her hidden hunger suddenly sky rocketed as she watched the furry bears in motion. The Cullens made no move.

Bella forced her voice down to a whisper. "C-Can I start off smaller?" she whispered, careful not to make them mad. Edward nodded, keeping eyes on the bear.

"Observe," he said, taking his arm off Bella for an instant and slowly walking toward the bears. Bella was fearing for his safety. But then she remembered the key to being a vampire. Immortality. Somehow, she always seemed to forget that.

Just then, in a blink of an eye, Edward lunged towards one of the bears, and fell on top of the beast. The bear rolled onto the ground, and Bella cringed slightly as Edward sank his teeth into the bear. It was scary, but it seemed to make Bella's hunger increase. She thirsted for blood even more as she watched Edward compulsively drink from the bear. The bear went limp in Edward's arms. Edward then pulled his lips away, and Bella watched them drip with blood. She blinked.

Edward walked back over to her just as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme went to the pack of bears before they could get away. The growls that escaped all of their mouths was somehow frightening, but it drove Bella wild. "You okay?" Edward asked, slipping his arm around Bella's waist. She nodded, still not taking her eyes off of the bears being fed on. She'd never seen Esme act so wild, or Alice, and she never really knew Emmett had _that _much strength. Edward slowly walked Bella over to a bear that Alice was feeding on. Bella's stomach went wild with thirst that she never knew she had.

"E-Edward..?" she asked, putting her hands on the bear's neck. Alice slowly stepped out of the way, though Bella was sure she wasn't finished drinking.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward replied, his velvet voice sounding like heaven. Bella sighed, her vision becoming obscure before she closed her eyes and felt her teeth begin to grow longer. It felt weird; her smooth teeth gently sliding onto the inner part of her mouth, gliding against the wet flesh. She opened her mouth, and looked to Edward. He simply nodded. Bella growled. This wasn't like her.

Then she sank her teeth into the bear, and madly drank its blood. Her body wrenched as the blood pulsed through her already aching throat. The taste was so much stronger than anything else. Sure, she'd tasted blood when she lost a tooth, but not like this. This was stronger, this has strength, and that strength was pouring into her body. This was so exhillerating. She'd never felt this way before.

Edward gently touched her arm when she pulled her teeth away from the bear, satisfaction flowing throughout her body.


	4. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I claim the plot for this fic, but do not own 'Twilight'.**

**Sorry for this slightly angsty chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

It had been six months since Edward proposed to Bella. Bella continued to live in secrecy of her identity, at least from Charlie and Renee. She was suprised that Renee hasn't been begging to come and visit, or barge in unexpectedly. Just to keep her mother from breaking down, she called her at least once every two days. That was sure to keep her calm. As for Charlie, he's usually been hanging out with his new roomate Bill, and hasn't had the time to call everyday. But when he did, Bella was glad to hear his voice. Knowing that he has someone he can bond with living in his home made her very happy.

As for the Cullens, they were almost done making the wedding preparations. As the wedding drew nearer, Bella became more sad about her human family being absent. It was her lifelong dream that Renee and Charlie be there for her wedding. What was she gonna do? She hadn't even told Renee yet, and she was miles and miles away! What could she do? Charlie was a different story. Either way, she wanted them both to be there when she gave her life away to Edward. They had already missed the selling of her mortality...

Edward had seen Bella's problems, and desperately wanted to make them better. "Maybe you should tell them that you're getting married," he told her as they both sat in Edward's room. It was midnight, and Bella just wanted to stay inside. She wasn't up to hunting tonight.

"Edward...They'll be heartbroken when they find out how long I've been engaged without telling them. Its been six months," Bella said, curling her legs up to her chest.

"I know, but they deserve to be there at your wedding. If they aren't there, imagine what you're gonna live with the rest of your life."

"All I need is you, Edward. All I need is you and the Cullens. My mother and father will never understand..."

"Bella.." Edward scooted away from Bella's side and smoothly sat down in front of her. Bella kept her head down, refusing to meet his eyes. She was becoming even more disappointed with herself. She had wanted this for so long, only to be with Edward forever and she got what she wanted. But what about her other life? She couldn't watch Charlie and Renee age while she remained the face of a young woman not even past 20 yet. It would be all too obvious, and she couldn't even imagine what Charlie would do when he found out that Edward was behind this. Charlie hadn't even warmed up to Edward ever since the events with Jacob!

"Bella..." Edward began, lifting Bella's chin. She looked away, still not wanting to meet his gaze. "If your mother and father love you, they will understand. They'll love you just as much as they did when you were human," Edward said, sliding his hands into Bella's own. Bella sighed, shaking her head. It was too hard for Edward to truly understand. He had been like this for way too long to remember what being a human was like.

"But Edward, I-I'm not human.."

"...Why didn't you think of this _before _I changed you and you accepted my proposal, Bella?" He got up in ne swift movement. Bella's heart jumped, and she looked up at him. There was sheer disappointment on his beautiful face. Bella suddenly felt bad. This was probably harder for Edward than it was for her. She had accepted the consequence of wanting Edward forever; immortality, thirsting for blood, and no turning back. Nothing could change. She couldn't have her normal life back. It was all taken away in a year.

Bella watched with escalating levels of sorrow as Edward walked to the window, letting the moonlight spill onto his face. His eyes stayed down, and they were full of sadness and regret. "Edward," Bella said, starting to stand.

"You knew that your loved ones were not going to take this as though it was real, Bella...I told you for so long how much you were risking. Now I've let your fragile life slip through my hands and into the hellish ones of eternal damnation..."

Bella slowly slid back down onto the bed, her body slumping. Hearing Edward say things like that made her feel too much regret to bear. Edward didn't need anymore regret.

"Theres no turning back, Bella...It's you and me now. I can't change you back.." Edward turned to her, his eyes enigmatic. "...and you've known that from the start."

Bella nodded uneasily, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Yes...I did.." she whispered. Edward slowly stepped back towards her, kneeling down in front of her. He took Bella's hands once more, and she was forced to look at him. A small smile came onto his face, but it wasn't one of pure happiness. He was trying to find the right words.

"...You can either live out your dream and be with me forever..." he began.

Bella didn't speak.

"..Or I will have to suffer the consequences of leaving Forks with my family, leaving you alone...to deal with this new life on your own." Bella's tears began swimming down her face, and gentle sobs breaking out from her chest. Edward squeezed her hands tighter, assuring that he wasn't finished. "But I don't want to do that. I'd rather die than do that. Bella, please...Have faith in me. I love you, and I want that to be enough." Bella sniffled, looking deep into Edward's eyes. She loved Edward too much to cause him this much pain. She got what she wanted; life forever with Edward. Why was it so hard so soon?

To assure him that his words had helped, she squeezed Edward's hands tighter. "I'm sorry...I love you, Edward," she said. He nodded, and sat beside her. He took her in his arms. "I'm just trying to deal with some things right now..." Bella said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I know..." Edward said. Bella sighed. There were alot of things she was feeling weary about.

"..But I can't wait until we're married," she said. Edward pulled away slightly, smiling at her. His grin was fully illuminated by the moon shining through their window.

"Me neither, Bella."


	5. Bella's Preparation

**Disclaimer: LIKE I SAID, THE BRILLIANT MIND OF STEPHENIE MEYER IS NOT PROPERTY OF ME. THE ONLY THING I CLAIM IS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. WHOEVER DOES NOT UNDERSTAND TOO BAD.**

**Summary: Continuation. Nothing more. **

**

* * *

**

**\Chapter Five:**

This was it. The wedding was in less than 24 hours. This would tie Edward and Bella's lives together forever, for better or worse and in sickness and health; till immortality did they part.

Carlisle was to be the pastor for the wedding, and they were going to be wed in a gorgeous, discreet church that the Cullens were very fond of. It was located just near the border of Forks, a few miles from where the Cullens lived. Bella has yet to see it; Edward told her that she would be amazed. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were going to be her bridesmaids. Jasper and Emmett were going to be Edward's best men. Everything was perfectly in order. Esme told Bella of how elegant and beautiful they made the church look, and how it was fit for a beautiful girl like her. There was one thing still torturing the mind of Bella..

Her father wasn't going to be there to walk her down the aisle: Charlie's lifelong dream.

What could she do? Expose her true self, and possibly live in ruin forever? Or keep her real life a secret, and live in complete, oblivious bliss with Edward. She wanted to be with him forever, not having to worry about what 'human' traits would be keeping her down.

It was time she gave up, leave her old life in the past, and focus on the future. She was ready to do that more than anything.

She couldn't really screw this up. This was too..._precious _to let go of that easily.

But she knew one thing...Both of them were ready. They wanted to make their commitment.

* * *

Bella straightened the veil that was sitting upon her head, guarding her face with transparent white fabric. The train of her radiant white dress was long, and ran all he way across the floor. The straps of her dress were thin, and two delicate pearl necklaces wound around her neck, touching her collarbone. The torso of her dress revealed half of her stomach, while the other half was covered as the fabric sloped down her stomach. The angelic lace used on the front of her long gown was beautiful, and it frilled all around her legs. Her long arms were bare, and her long hair fell down her shoulders.

Her stomach was uneasy with anticipation. She hadn't been allowed to see Edward, and she last saw him after they went hunting.

Alice gently tightened adjusted the veil on her head, looking at her from the mirror. A huge, perfect smile snaked across her face. "You look beautiful, Bella," she said. Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Alice," she responded, and then she let out a long sigh. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Her hunger was satisfied; Edward had taken her hunting very early, at midnight. She hope and prayed that she wasn't tempted to act crazy over hunger. That would definitely ruin her wedding.

"Edward's going to be so happy, Bella. You're really the first human to ever truly understand him...Well, you're the first one to really love him for who he really is, and not freak out about it.." Alice said, pacing back and forth through the small sitting room in the church. Bella turned away from the mirror. More than anything, she was nervous. But she wanted to give her life away to Edward. She already had. This would only make the knot tighter.

The door to the small room opened, and Esme's head popped in. She came in cautiously, taking soft steps and closing the door silently as though someone were asleep. "Its almost time," she said. Bella breathed out again. Esme smiled, and walked up to her, touching her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful, Bella. Edward isn't gonna believe this!" she said, laughing. Bella grinned, her teeth sparkling.

"Thank you, Esme," she said. Then, the door opened again, and Rosalie slid into the room with her beauty. Bella got the chance to see how Alice, Esme, and Alice all matched in their bridemaid dresses. They were all a decadent crimson red. The red color really made Alice's pale skin stand out, and her black hair was the first thing you saw. Esme was delicately young, and Bella loved her so much for being such a great person. Esme had really been a huge support throughout all of this. Although their tension between each other had subsided, Bella hadn't really gotten to talk to Rosalie too much. But she was just glad that she was here. Rosalie had the decision of refusing to be her bridesmaid, and she came here. That made Bella even more enthusiastic. But there was still a hint of envy at the beauty that Rosalie had.

Alice reached to the soft loveseat in the corner of the small room, and grabbed Bella's bouquet of flowers. The petals were white, but there were mysterious stripes of red in between them. It looked as though they were blood stained. Alice said they were special flowers, and called them 'New Moon Flowers'. Alice handed the bouquet to Bella. "These are Edward's favorite kind of flowers," she said.

Bella's heart fluttered at the mention of his name. She knew this was official. "Um...before we go out, I-I just want to thank you guys," she said. They all listened; even Rosalie perked up at Bella's words. "I mean, I couldn't have done this without you all supporting me. When I think about everything thats happened over the year; everything with the Volturi, my changing, the wedding preparations...I realize how hard it would be without you all supporting me. And I'm so glad that you'll always be with me, through the good times and the bad. I just hope you know that I love you all..."

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie smiled. Alice hugged Bella tightly. "We love you too, Bella. We're glad to welcome you," she said. Bella sniffled.

Just then, the church bell tolled, a slightly muffled sound from inside the small sitting room. "Let's go out to the main hall. It's time," Esme said, beckoning Bella toward the door. Rosalie and Alice went out first, and Esme guiding Bella to the door as though she was a delicate angel who deserved escorting wherever she went.

All of them journeyed down to the main hall, and to the big double doors which lead to the wedding. Bella wondered what awaited on the other side. The bell of the church tolled again. This was it. Her walk down the aisle. Edward was waiting. Esme kissed Bella's cheek. "Good luck," she said. Bella watched as they all lined up, ready to be the first to emerge into the hallway. Her side was empty.

Taking a long breath in again as her bridesmaids vanished through the doors, she tightened her grip on her bouquet. Putting it in place before her stomach, her back straightened. And then she felt tears coming to her eyes involuntarily. Tears of joy, disbelief...and some sadness. Her voice broke as four words came out in a soft, somber whisper.

"Here we go, dad..."


	6. Edward's SelfEvaluation

**Disclaimer: In the last few chapters. Go check, freak.**

**Summary: A mere continuation. Sorry if Edward seems a smidgen OOC. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF CHAPTER. Chapter seven is sure to be longer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

Edward walked in front of the long mirror in the small room where he was getting ready. The curtains were open, revealing nothing more but the heavy gray clouds of Forks. There was no sun, and there wouldn't be. At least not today. Edward sighed heavily, his tie still hanging around his neck. "Emmett, can you help me with this?" he asked softly to Emmett, who on the small couch tying his shoes. He got up, going over to Edward and helping tie the black tie around his whie collar.

After a few moments of silence, Emmett decided to speak. "...You nervous?" he asked.

Edward let out a sigh. It wasn't a sigh of sadness so much as it was a cleansing breath. "A little, Emmett..." Emmett finished tying Edward's tie. Edward moved it around slightly, feeling the sudden discomfort of how tightly Emmett tied it.

"Don't be, Edward. We're all here for you," Emmett said. Edward nodded. He didn't really have anything too much to say at the time. Then, the door to the small room opened, and Jasper popped his head in.

"Come here Emmett, Carlisle wants to talk to you," he said. Emmett then disappeared out the door, leaving Edward all alone in the small room.

Edward gazed at his long reflection in the mirror. His wedding day. Finally. He wanted to settle down; stop being the lost immortal with no one by his side. He was marrying the one whom he was infatuated with; Bella Swan. Knowing that simple fact was enough to make everything that had happened in his past just disappear...

It already had.

Edward began thinking back to this past year, and the years before which brought Bella into his life. What had happened so far?

He changed Bella into a vampire, transforming her mortal life into a mere remnant of the past. Her normal, human life had gone away _so _quickly, and at his hands. She was one of them now; an immortal, a bloosucker, a vampire. But that just tied them together forever. Now they finally had the eternal life they had dreamed about. Edward couldn't 'rethink' things now. It was done. She was his. She was a reflection of what he is, only his companion. Would that make things better?

Bella had given up her mortal life, given up her father, mother, and 'human' goals just to be by his side forever. That, to him, took a major commitment. Stronger than the commitment of marriage. How selfless this young woman was, yet still being selfish as to leave her family behind to continue being with Edward. Had she really, _really _known the things she threw away? Did she care? Even if he did refuse to change her and force her to listen, would it be futile? The thought of Bella's last resort was somewhat discomforting; if Edward continuously refused, she would eventually go to Carlisle. That was her said 'second' option. Had she been using that as a threat?

_'Why am I thinking this? It's my wedding day!' _Edward thought to himself, still frozen in the mirror.

As many painful, scary moments there were, Edward always knew that he loved her, and she loved him. He'd give up his immortality in an instant for her, and would die for her. He knew she'd do the same. There was nothing that could possibly interfere with them now; the Volturi could no longer kill Bella, Victoria's hunting was futile, and Jacob had--

_'Jacob...'_

Bella had _said _that Jacob was a thing of the past. However, he was now an enemy of his. Through tightening teeth, Edward spat that he hoped he never saw that damn werewolf again. He'd screw everything up for Bella and him. If he ever came in any kind of contact with Bella again, he'd rip him to shreds. Jacob was the one who put Bella through pain with everything he did.

Edward sighed, re-evaluating his 'penguin-like' image in the mirror. He straightened the buttons on his white collared peevishly, and straightened his back. All he needed was his black tuxedo coat. He turned around, and spotted it laying on the couch. Before he started toward it, the door to the room opened quietly. It was Carlisle. "Are you okay, Edward? It's almost time," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Edward nodded, slipping the black coat on his broad shoulders. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?" he asked.

"They're waiting in the reception hall. I have to be out there soon." Carlisle walked over to Edward. He looked like a very young man in his black pastor's robe. His blonde hair sweeped to the side of his face with youth. Edward couldn't believe that this was his father.

Edward let out a sigh, getting rid of all the anxiety in his stomach. He was ready. Bella, his angel, was going to be his forever. This sealed the deal. A small smile came across Edward's face. "..Thank you, father," he said. It had been awhile since he had referred to him by the straight name 'father'. Carlisle liked it; there was no lie in the term.

Carlisle smiled, patting Edward's shoulders. "I'm happy for you, Edward. Bella is a truly wonderful young woman," he said.

"Yes, she is."

"Let this be the beginning of all our lives together. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"..Yes, it will. Thank you, Carlisle." He nodded.

"I love you, my son." He turned back toward the door, speaking to Edward over his shoulder. "It's almost time for Bella to come out, Edward. We should take our places now."

"I'm coming," he replied. Carlisle proceeded to exit the small room.

This was it. The time. Edward glanced into the mirror at his reflection one last time before pushing all of his negativety aside. His bride was waiting.

* * *

Edward took his place upon the step in the church near Carlisle. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were slowly emerging from the door. Emmett and Jasper stood next to Edward, guarding their brother. The bridesmaids took their place upon the stand near Carlisle. Wedding music rustled from the pianos in the room, and the candles flickered with life. The whole entire room was quiet, only filled with the sounds of wedding music. The pews on both parallel sides of the room were empty, but that no longer mattered. Everyone here was in full support.

Edward gazed down the long, narrow crimson carpet his bride would be coming forth onto. He looked to the double doors, which were slightly ajar. Soon Bella would be walking down the aisle, ready to be bonded with Edward forever. Every negative doubt in his mind now vanished, vanquished by the power of love that was coursing through his veins.

He took a breath.

"Here we go, Bella..."

A huge smile spread across his face as the doors opened.


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: In the last few chapters. Go check, freak.**

**Summary: A mere continuation of this 'blood stained romance' (as said by an anonymous reviewer). Possible lime/lemon in chapter eight, if not suggestions of it. I might change my mind, but we'll see!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

A huge smile spread across Bella's face as she caught her first glimpse at the groom. There he stood, beautiful as ever with his brothers, waiting to take Bella's hand in marriage. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Her dream had come true! All she wanted was to forever be with him, in a world of eternal beauty and grace. The train on Bella's wedding dress slowly retreated behind her as she walked down the aisle. Every second was something to savor, so she took everything slowly. This was a time to cherish. She hoped that Edward felt the same.

He did. The smile on his face was enough to tell. The gentle aura that seemed to surround him made him look as though he were a god. That's what he was in Bella's eyes. Now, he was her god. Bella's hands tightened around her bouquet of seemingly blood stained flowers as she made her way past the pews. Delicate colors of red made their way down the silky white petals. Alice told her that these were Edward's favorite flowers. She saw just why. The wedding music rang out of the church bells, bouncing off the grand walls of the church. It echoed in everyone's ears. Carlisle's youthful face was filled with joy, watching Bella as she walked down the aisle. Bella had never seen Jasper so happy, or so comfortable with Bella. Everything had always been so awkward, but it was fine now.

Emmett had his usual wide grin on his face. It made Bella chuckle inside. Her eyes wandered to the side of the church where her bridesmaids waited. She had never seen Rosalie look so...generous. Her face was brightened with happiness, and Bella decided to cherish it. Who knew how long this happiness would last after the wedding?

Alice was always so enthusiastic and grateful. This was one of the times where those qualities really shined out. Alice was one of the most supportive people Bella had, and she was glad that she was going to be able to be connected to her forever. She hoped that they would be the best of friends for the rest of their days. Esme was going to be her mother-in-law. It was an amazing thought; Esme was so youthful, full of grace and spirit. It was hard to believe that she was somewhat vicious while hunting. She had seen her in the act, but that didn't change the admiration Bella felt towards Esme. To her, she'd always be grateful.

Bella's eyes shifted back to Carlisle once again. A remembrance of the horrid time at her eighteenth birthday flashed across her mind, and the time when Carlisle cleaned her wound. So many things she had been told that day, leading to the day when they...

But Bella forced that memory from her mind as soon as it began getting into detail. That didn't matter anymore. What was most important was this moment. All of the Cullens were here; and she was going to be bonded forever to one of them.

Bella's eyes turned to Edward, who was still glowing like a god. It seemed as though she had let all her human traits fall behind her, nothing but a remnant of the past. But it was her human qualities that attracted Edward to her. She hoped things would not be different now that they were immortal creatures of the night. Sure, she had left alot of thing behind, but it was all worth it. Her dream had come true; Edward was with her. As long as that was true, nothing could ever hurt again. Her heart would never feel any pain.

The wedding music seemed to become louder as it drew to a close, and Bella stopped at the altar. Edward stepped down, and stood beside her. The veil in front of Bella's face sparkled. Edward smiled at her.

Carlisle turned towards them both. "Here we are gathered as a family, to join my son Edward Cullen, and his love Bella Swan. This wedding has been anticipated for a while now, and I'm sure its a dream come true for both of you," he started. Bella nodded. She couldn't agree more.

Carlisle turned to Bella. He looked amazingly youthful. "I'm very glad that our whole family can welcome you with open arms, Bella. You are most likely the only person who sees us as more than vampires. You treat us like we're human. You treat us kindly, and have never betrayed us. I feel think that we all feel very fortunate to be able to be comfortable around you. Thank you," he said. Bella nodded, and smiled. Carlisle turned to Edward.

His eyes grew with a feeling Bella had never seen before. The mystery in his eyes suddenly disappeared, and a look of compassion and satisfaction took its place. Carlisle's eyes sparkled as he proceeded to speak with his son. "Edward...I'm most joyful that you have found someone who can love you for who you are. Its been a long time, and all you wanted was a chance to be happy. Though your heart was filled with worry about your relationship with Bella, you were determined to make it work. Nothing could stop you, and that's what I love. That is why you two are standing here today, waiting to be married. I'm happy for you son, as well as the rest of us."

Edward smiled genuinely. Carlisle then reached out with his young hand and touched his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Edward."

"Thank you, dad," he said. Bella could feel the vibe that was going in between them. It was a proud feeling, and a feeling that Bella was sure would last for a long time Seeing the two of them looking so happy was more than she could ask for. There was a feeling of lost redemption.

Carlisle turned back to face both of them at once. "Alice, do you have the rings?" he asked, not taking his gaze away from them. Bella looked to Alice, who was already beside Carlisle, handing them the rings. She was crying! Bella grinned at her. She smiled, and went back to her place. Bella looked over to the others. Esme was crying, too. Tears of liquidated diamond fell down her cheeks, and she struggled to keep them away. A huge smile was on her face.

Just then, Bella looked to Rosalie with a wave of shock. She was crying, too! Rosalie; the beautiful blonde who wasn't fond of Bella was crying at her wedding! Was this the end of their tension? Was it all in the past, or was it a momentary event that is best caught on camera? Bella sighed. It didn't matter. All that mattered was feeling the emotion coming from Rosalie, who normally made her feel uncomfortable. It was truly a momentous occasion.

Bella shifted her gaze back to Edward, who stood in front of her beautifully. His topaz eyes were bright; brighter than they had ever been. "Edward," Carlisle said, handing him the ring. Edward had told Carlisle that he was going to say his own vows; it would be directly from his heart.

"Bella.." he began. Bella's heart was swimming. "I love everything about you. My vampiric cage made me feel uncomfortable near you in the beginning when you first came to Forks, but that soon faded when I got to know you. Not only are you beautiful, but you're _perfect_...Even when you were suffering on your clumsiest days and I had to be sure 911 was right behind me every second."

Chimes of laughter filled the church briefly before Edward started again and everything got quiet. "...On the days where you could have died tripping, or on the days where you didn't know what to say, I still found you perfect. I didn't know whether my family would accept you, and it was a little obvious that some were uncomfortable."

Bella instantly thought of Rosalie, who's face was now stained with tears.

"It's been many years since I've been happy..._You _make me happy." Bella smiled, feeling the total bliss in the room. And with that, he slid the ring onto Bella's finger, switching his grasp to her hand with the crescent-shaped scar. His finger traced over it lightly. A shiver fell down Bella's spine. The total happiness of the moment turned the harsh memories of that day away, and Bella was glad.

Carlisle then handed Edward's wedding ring to Bella. She had been thinking of what to say for a while now, but she just realized that what came from her heart was good enough for Edward. It was the love that counted, and for that she really knew what to say.

"Edward, I feel honored to be able to be a part of your family for the rest of my days. Everyone knows that this has been a rough couple of years, but we've been determined to see it through...Now I feel like we really can have the life I always dreamed of having with you. As of now, I have done my best to put everything from my past aside, only to accept your wonderful, gracious partnership...There's nothing more I can ask for than to be with you. I'm grateful towards your whole family who has taken me in and made me realize how precious this could be...

"Its a precious gift from above, and you have all shared it with me. I'm thankful for that and everything that you do...Edward, I love you. You are my life now. I will do anything to make you happy. I love you, Edward. And I take you forever by my side." Bella slowly slid his wedding ring onto his finger with her trembling hands, then reached up to quickly wipe her tears away. She heard sniffles from her bridemaid's direction, which was soon muffled by the sound of her own. Edward rested his hand on her cheek. She smiled.

"...I now pronounce you man and wife, Edward and Bella. You may now kiss the bride," said Carlisle. It sounded odd, hearing him saying the actual words of a priest when he was anything but. It was beautiful.

Edward leaned down to his beloved Bella, and kissed her on the lips. The sensation was tremendous; she had never experianced this before. Bella's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer as she still clutched her bouquet. His lips were cool against hers. As the kiss escalated, it came to a close as both of them needed a break. Cheers aroused from the rest of the Cullen family.

...She was with him now.

Isabella Swan Cullen.


	8. Little Vampires?

**Disclaimer: In the last few chapters. Go check, freak.**

**Summary: A mere continuation of this 'blood stained romance' (as said by an anonymous reviewer). THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON IN IT, BUT NOTHING TOO EXPLICIT.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

Bella shut the door to her apartment quietly before Edward, and stepped into the darkness. Twilight skies were vast outside; she and Edward had just gone hunting. It was coming very close to midnight. Her stomach was full, and her hunger was replenished. It would last for a while. Bella turned the lights on, and watched as they flickered to life, scattering brightness onto the walls that were disguised as shadows. Edward slipped by her slowly, approaching the downstairs bedroom. "Does everyone know you're here?" Bella asked, not knowing quite why her voice was close to a whisper. Edward opened the door to the bedroom, as if tired. Bella wondered how.

"Yes, they know that I'm here at my wife's apartment. I'm sure they're not gonna worry," he said. Bella giggled slightly, following him into the bedroom. She tightly shut the door.

A question was still on her mind. It may be stupid and/or illogical to the Cullens, but she lived their lifestyle now. There were things she wanted to know. Things she felt she needed to know in order to become a whole person, a whole being, a whole vampire. "Edward?" she said. Edward instantly came to her side. His cool breath was desensitizing, mesmerizing.

"Yes?..." he asked, his voice velvety smooth. Bella was dizzy just by the sound of his voice.

"Um...I-I kind of always meant to ask you this, and it might seem a little late or stupid, but.."

"Bella, you and I both know that anything you say isn't stupid. I'm willing to listen. You're new to this...life."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Edward-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting." A grin flashed onto his brilliant face, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the east bedroom window. Bella laughed nervously, finding ecstasy in the way he smiled. Married life wasn't going to ever be dull.

"Anyway, um...I was wondering if vampires can have..._little _vampires?" Edward's face seemed confused, but not contain any trace of anger. A wave of embarrassment flooded over her. Slowly, Edward wrapped his cold arms around Bella's waist to envelop her in a tranquil embrace. Edward's breath made her head spin. He hugged her tightly; Bella wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a boost from disappointment, or he just lost his and her train of thought.

He pulled away slightly to look at her. "You're talking about...children, right?" he asked. His voice did not seemed to be at all altered by ridicule or humor; then again, she hadn't given a full answer yet.

"Yes, I am. Can we have children, Edward?"

He stepped back a little bit. Bella fell sore, losing his touch was like being banished into complete darkness...and humidity. "..You want to have children, Bella?" he asked. Bella could now sense the shock covering up the blandness in his voice. It was almost tangible. She couldn't understand which emotion was more dominant: the shock, or the feeling of questioning. Was that really such an obsurd idea? Was it liable to make her a blasphemer? Was it...impossible?

As Edward slowly retreated to the double bed in between the north windows of the room, Bella paced slowly towards him. "Well, I don't really know if I'd like to have children right _now._ I'm still thinking about so much, and want to do alot. I-I was just wondering if vampires have the ability to have children," she explained, keeping her eyes away from him. The roll of ridicule that hit her stomach wasn't good to feel. "I mean, would the baby be born as a vampire? Would he have the effects; the immortality, thirst for blood, anything that comes from being a vampire? I don't really understand if vampires can have babies without them being babies for-"

"..Come to think of it, Bella, I don't think that anyone has ever tried.." Edward said. Bella looked to him. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as if the hinges holding them up were loose. _Maybe he's dazed, unexpectant, _Bella thought.

"Really? You mean...a vampire hasn't tried to have a baby before?"

"Not any that I know. I don't know the effects it could have. If it would be born a vampire, or born as a human. Would we have to change it, or watch it grow and live a normal life? I don't even know if a female vampire would still be capable of concieving a child.." He seemed to be deep in thought. His face seemed distant, like he was thinking very hard about something he once knew, or whether he was trying to figure it out for the first time. Suddenly, his face snapped back to reality.

"Well...Can we...?" Bella asked, nervously twisting her fingers together. Edward stood up and walked over to her. As the space between them gradually increased, Bella's body tensed up.

As much as it did not make sense, even a week after their wedding they still had not made love. It was a crazy thing for Bella to go through; having secret lusts for Edward when she was human, but trying to hide them when they were _married. _How did Edward feel, having had not performed the legendary ritual between two people who are in love? Was it making him deprived, uninterested? Did it make him frustrated? Even after asking all of these questions, Bella still did not know why she had accepted laying in bed with him, but not go as far as a little cuddle. She was one of them now; he couldn't hurt her.

Edward reached up with his cold hand, and softly brushed her cheek. "...Are you ready now?" he asked softly. It was barely even a whisper.

How she longed to return the touch, how she longed to please him in ways he didn't expect. The lust inside her wanted to emerge so badly, her anxiety was extremely tangible. Why hadn't she acted before? She has the chance now and forever; he was all hers. Bella found her head reeling; she wasn't making sense at all. But she knew now was the time; they both wanted it. It was obvious.

"Yes, I am..." Bella breathed.

Edward then quickly sliced the tension between them with a passionate kiss, pulling Bella close to his cold body. Bella let a small moan escape her lips as she put her arms around his strong, broad shoulders. Edward deepened the kiss; he made it deeper than it had ever been before. Bella got lost in it, became oblivious to everything that had nothing to do with Edward. This was their time; no one elses. Edward slowly moved back toward the large king size bed, moving Bella along with him. Their lips were permanently magnetic, not hesitating once. Bella fell down on top of Edward onto the bed with a _creak_. Edward moved his hands up and down her back, stroking softly.

Bella's hand traveled down Edward's taut, covered chest. She gently hooked her finger under the rim of his shirt, pulling it up slightly. Her lips stayed intact with Edward's. He slowly sat up, pulling away from Bella. He proceeded to take his shirt off, and Bella did the same. She slid her jacket off, and pulled her shirt away from her trembling torso. Her heart was beating wildly with anticipation. Edward smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her jawline.

"Are you sure you're ready now?" he asked between kisses. Bella smiled to herself, feeling the buckles on her bra suddenly snap under Edward's touch.

"We're married, Edward. I think I'm ready now," she said. Edward looked at her, a brilliant smile dazzling his face almost too much. Bella's bra slid off her chest, exposing her. Edward laid back down on the bed, and Bella began kissing him again. Late midnight's moon shined it's crescent beauty into the room, unaffected by the windows or walls. From the corner of her eye, Bella saw her and Edward's low shadows on the wall. She ignored that, and focused on the man below her.

Edward craned his neck and licked the hollow at the base of Bella's throat hungrily. A moan escaped Bella's lips, paralyzing her long enough for Edward to slid above her, pinning her to the bed with his great strength. Bella waited, becoming more and more aroused as Edward slid his pants off. He positioned himself carefully above her, ready to slide into her. Bella grabbed onto his neck lightly, reveling the touch of his stone cold skin.

Bella closed her eyes as Edward penetrated her.


End file.
